


尽欢

by SekiGin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *渣鸣×浪贤，趁大哥新戏人设不明，毫不犹豫OOC*为心爱的cp献上生平第一篇角色衍生，狗血短打一发完，没有售后
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 2





	尽欢

**Author's Note:**

> *渣鸣×浪贤，趁大哥新戏人设不明，毫不犹豫OOC  
> *为心爱的cp献上生平第一篇角色衍生，狗血短打一发完，没有售后

那是一个骄傲的男人。

白衬衫，黑西裤，头发纹丝不乱，袖扣闪着金光。

那是一个落魄的男人。

雪夜里，长椅上，身边一个布包，手上空无一物。

雪花顺着路灯橙黄的柔光飘落到他身上，送给他从头到脚，一身的闪闪发光。仿佛那一束星光璀璨，是奥林匹斯山上高耸的神殿在召唤，而不是上天对这个男人，不留喘息的无情作践。

“我可以为你画张画吗？”

陈一鸣今夜第一次听见人声，冻僵的脖颈艰难抬起，眼神难掩错愕。他认得这个人——名震全城的玉面阎罗，单为追此一人追得满城风雨，却至今未得美人垂怜。

几分钟前，陈一鸣甚至还动过念头，想着要不要放下身段，跟沾亲带故的那位罗先生求个容身之地。可是他的自尊，终究没给他这个机会。

即便在陈一鸣最风光的时候，杨修贤也是他沾染不起的。

放在平时，他早就敬谢不敏，绕道走开。可是当人一无所有时，惯常的明哲保身都成了大写的懦弱，而那些洁身自好的矜持，反倒都如同他的袖扣一般，因为不合时宜的华丽而多余到扎眼。

陈一鸣在寒风里呵出一片暖雾，漉湿的白缠住燥热的灰，在雪中袅袅升腾。

他从杨修贤红润的唇间采下那支梅子味的女士烟，含入口中，一点陌生而湿润的温热探到舌尖，微醺般的快意便脱口而出。他听见自己说：“好啊。”

热水让男人冷白的皮肤泛起健康的绯红。他顺从的围上白色绸布，水滴沿着下颌流过赤裸的胸肌，滑向漂亮的人鱼线，最终没入被遮挡的腿间。

模特在墨绿色的绒面沙发上随意躺下，复又支起半边身体，侧头去看画家单薄的细腰。

杨修贤的画笔微微战栗，一团团油彩放肆的绽开，金属的光彩、玉石的光彩、大地的光彩……画面上的男人像一条银色的河，在伊甸园中惬意地蔓延、霸道地浸蚀、慵懒地润泽。

那些珠宝与植被，在画面上破碎铺陈，逐渐融化成一片混乱的绿，被莹白的落魄神邸压在身下。杨修贤侧耳去听，听见草木摇摆，仿佛爱琴海岸远远吹来风声。

画家回过头来，和模特长久的对视。他爱极了他的眼睛，幽深又纯粹，让他想起堕神的羽翼。绝望得动人心魄。

杨修贤蹲跪在沙发边，着迷的吻那双眼睛，“被流放的阿波罗。太完美了。”

男人伸手勾住画家的肩，俯视的垂眸让他仿佛依然身处上位：“你画过意气风发的设计师，却又来画丧家犬一样的我，是什么趣味？”

“人啊，只说得意须尽欢。却不懂失意也是一场难得遭遇的盛大。”杨修贤挑眉啄他浅色的薄唇，待对方的舌尖追上来时，却又偏头躲开，“越是高岭之花，零落起来越是别有风味。来日东山再起，回头发现潦倒时光过得浅尝辄止的，那多不尽兴。”

陈一鸣嗤笑一声，光洁手臂猛一发力，就把人揽入怀中。画家的衣摆撩起一截，相贴的肌肤触电般起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“所以你嫌弃罗先生过得太好？”陈一鸣舔着杨修贤的耳垂，“他要是落魄，你就肯从了？”

杨修贤长腿一跨，骑在男人腰间，游刃有余的回应他的热情：“你说，落魄的他跟得意的你，我会更喜欢谁？”

答案是一个狠戾的吻，倒和玉面阎罗有那么一搏之力。

他们从沙发滚落到地毯上，窗外簌簌风雪被屋内喘息尽数掩盖，满室春色。

“啊~”

杨修贤的眼角跟身下一起变湿。男人的手指却越进越深。

他贴在他耳边轻唤：“阿贤……”

“不……别那么叫我……”

陈一鸣的眸子黑得像是再也不会清澈的墨：“你喜欢看人堕落，因为你不相信自己值得。”

“你胡说……哈……啊！”

白绸缓缓滑落，被遮挡的硬挺毫不留情地破身而入。却故意熬人一般，停滞不前。

“所有人都是你的过客……杨修贤。”陈一鸣像恶魔一样，慢条斯理舔舐他心尖的伤，“我查过你，你在福利院长大，13岁就出来闯荡，你的家人呢？你的朋友呢？你爱过的人呢？爱过你的人呢？”

“没有……我什么都没有……”杨修贤被胸前的揉搓激出哭腔，“你为什么查我？”

“当年是为了卖别人一个人情。如今看来，刚好成全我自己。”

“什么？唔——”

男人咬住他挺立的樱红，“我喜欢梅子味的糖果，你也喜欢的，对吧？听说你被送到福利院的时候……”

“不！”杨修贤忽然剧烈的反抗起来，第一次在情事里有了真切的怒意。

可是陈一鸣没有就此罢休，健硕的手臂把他牢牢锁在怀里，下身用力一顶，怀中人的腰便软下去。

“你喜欢梅子、喜欢夜灯、喜欢暗黑的神话、喜欢罗浮生……”

杨修贤咬住嘴唇不发一言，男人毫不在意地吻他。他们野兽般撕咬，情人般交缠。

直到彻底让他软在身下，陈一鸣才温柔地吻上他汗湿的额头。

“你也喜欢给你梅子糖的女人，她在哪里呢？”

杨修贤被吻得怔愣，眼泪毫无预兆滑落。

“我的妈妈，抛弃了我。”

被泪水清洗过的吻，像亚热带阳光下的海，又咸又热。

困兽间的肌肤之亲，终于黏连起最原始的契合。

他们再无顾忌，所有隐秘都默认跟这场欲火一起，燃烧成灰。

阿波罗的弓箭攀上月桂的馨香，那是由他担任主角的故事，却不是属于他的爱情。

可是他已经采撷到一根花枝，谁又敢说，他没有资格？

“想看罗浮生跌落深渊吗？”梅子香烟夹在指间，唇齿间尝到彼此，是心满意足的回甘。

杨修贤勾着陈一鸣的发丝绕在小指上：“井然太死板，只靠他自己，很难成事。你俩联手，也许还能有些胜算。”

陈一鸣的心口倏忽一跳：“话说我之前栽的跟头，该怨谁呢？”

杨修贤仰面躺下，打开地毯上精致的糖盒，微卷的碎发缭乱，如同传说中诅咒的美杜莎。

他含住一颗梅子糖，嘴对嘴喂过去，笑得天真而妩媚。

“你猜呀。”


End file.
